The current application is a supplemental request to establish a new Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) within the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (IADC). Since the inception of the IADC, data management personnel and statisticians have been funded within various cores of the IADC. While current data managers and statisticians have maintained the Minimal Data Set (MDS) to share data with various national organizations and provided statistical support to IADC and associated investigators, significant effort for the development of an integrated database accommodating data collected from all cores of the IADC is not possible under the current structure. The National Institute of Aging (NIA) has also mandated that a Standardized Uniform clinical dataset will be collected on each new enrollee. This Standardized Uniform clinical dataset is planned to be implemented in 2004 and will replace the current National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) MDS as the required NACC clinical dataset. Because the Standardized Uniform clinical dataset will include significantly more data elements than the existing MDS, will consist of multiple forms, and must allow for longitudinal follow-up of subjects, the IADC database must be designed to accommodate the new requirements. In addition, the IADC data base must be updated to meet the individual needs of the IADC cores, over and above the NIA required data. This task will require the establishment of the DMSC so that sufficient database systems computing personnel and statistical expertise can be devoted to the IADC demands. The specific aims of the Data Management and Statistics Core are: to develop and maintain an integrated database for data collected in the Clinical, Neuropathology and the newly proposed Proteomics and Genomics Core; to continue to provide statistical leadership and support to IADC and associated investigators on dementia projects; to further develop and maintain the IADC web site to provide up to date information on AD research to patients and their families and to provide a communication channel for IADC researchers to communicate, share and collaborate on various AD related projects. [unreadable] [unreadable]